Modeling's the Life
by LannaJon4EVA
Summary: Hermione is out of school-and a model. Keep up with her life, cry, laugh and love with her!
1. The Beginning

HEY GUYZ A NEW STORY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PAIRING IS YET, SO BE A DEAR AND READ AND RESPONSE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYZ WANT.  
  
"Now sit on the couch sideways. Like that... yeah, and then put your hands on your stomach, turn to the camera and...smile!" Hermione Granger patiently followed the photographer's instructions, smiling as the camera clicked away.  
  
"Okay, that's a rap people! Hermione, same time tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay Jones, until tomorrow." Hermione got up from her position on the couch and sashayed to her bag, picking it up and heading out the studio door.  
  
The girl had changed much from her years at Hogwarts. Tired of being a studious bookworm, she had "come out of her shell," as she so fondly put it, and become very good looking.  
  
Her once bushy hair was now smooth, sleek and layered, coming down to just below her shoulders. Her tanned skin (courtesy of a spell) was smooth and accentuated her well-developed curves.  
  
This transformation had served as quite a shock to the people of Hogwarts, especially Ron and Harry. She had come downstairs one morning dressed in a mini skirt and tight string top, one that had left the boys drooling long after her departure.  
  
As she exited the building and walked towards her BMW convertible, the first thing she bought with her first paycheck (a rather LARGE one at that) she remembered how she came to live the lifestyle that she did.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Congratulations Hermione! Top grades out of the whole of 7th year, although I expected no less!" Dumbledore said, smiling down at his favourite student, despite her recent fashion trend, which left much to be desired.  
  
"Thank your Professor."  
  
"What do you plan to do now? With grades like that you can do almost anything!"  
  
"Perhaps I should take a year off, just to decide what field I would like to move in, I mean with the options that I have."  
  
"A good plan." Dumbledore said, nodding solemnly before turning away to greet other students.  
  
Hermione searched through the crowd of students milling about the hall after graduation for her two best friends. Harry and Ron, talking to a few of the other boys in Gryffindor. Harry was now a good 6 foot and had gotten involved with many of Hogwarts best. Ron now reached 6"2, and also had many of the ladies swooning. They caught her eye and headed over to her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys!" She said tearfully.  
  
"Hermione, we're living in the same apartment block!" Ron said whilst folding his friend into a giant hug.  
  
"I know! It's just, we'll never be together again at school, not like this!"  
  
"But we'll still be together Herm, and that's all the matters!" Harry said cheerfully, putting his arms around in her a friendly hug.  
  
"And besides, we have Seamus's party tonight!" Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course! He decided to hold it at the Pub so that we will have outsiders from other wizarding schools and the such" Harry said, suddenly remembering.  
  
"Yummy..." Hermione replied "More talent" she licked her lips in a way she knew freaked the boys out a little. "Oh well guys, I am going home with my folks now, but I'll see you at the party and we'll move into the flat tomorrow eh?" The boys nodded, giving her a quick hug before sending her on her way.  
  
******  
  
"Invitation?"  
  
A surly man said at the gate. Hermione had just apparated to 'Pea greens over 16 Pub', but before entering had to give in her invitation. Once she entered the pub, she made her way to the large hall where the bulk of the students were already dancing. She made her way through the crowd, almost immediately finding her two best friends by some sixth sense she had developed over the years.  
  
"Hey! You look great!"  
  
Ron said, eyeing Hermione. She had chosen a tight, extremely short denim skirt and a sea green boob-tube shirt that seemed to make her eyes sparkle. Her shoes were black heels, and were definitely set for a night of dancing. She in turn looked at her two best friends, examining their choice in wardrobe. Ron was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy shirt, while Harry had opted for the green button down shirt and baggy black pants look.  
  
"You guys don't look to bad yourselves." Hermione commented. Harry grinned.  
  
"I've tried to improve my fashion since those awful first years at Hogwarts." Harry said, shaking his head in disgust. Hermione laughed as she remembered the baggy sweaters and too big trousers that Harry walked around in.  
  
"So guys, care for the first dance?" Hermione asked, extending her hands out to her friends. Each of them took a hand and they moved out onto the dance floor. Hermione surprised them all with her sexy moves, even going as far as winking at an extremely red Harry.  
  
After about a half an hour, Ron was dancing with a red headed beauty and Harry was flirting near the bar with a giggling Lavender Brown. Hermione looked around slightly sadly, the crush she had harbored for Harry had always become immensely apparent at times like these. She sighed and walked over to a table, grabbing a butter beer on the way. She sat down and sighed, thinking that it was unfair that on their first night out of Hogwarts, both boys had attracted a member of the opposite sex, and she hadn't.  
  
"Excuse me luv, may I join you" Hermione looked up at the American sounding accent. "You looked lonely and I wondered if I might be able to come and have a talk" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, umm...sure, my name is Hermione" She said, holding her hand out. The man shook it. He looked to be about 35.  
  
"Hello Hermione, my name is Edward Jones, I run a studio in London"  
  
"Studio?" Hermione looked puzzled. What did this man want; he was a little old for her taste! Maybe he was more for Hannah...  
  
"A modeling studio, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, have you ever considered doing any modeling?" He questioned. Hermione was completely shocked.  
  
"Umm...no not really, I didn't think..." What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen to girls like her, this happened to beauties like Ginny, and Hannah  
  
"Well, here's my card. Could we maybe organize a meeting, you have the look that I want, I think this could be the start of a good thing Hermione." He continued, rising and handing her his business card.  
  
"Sure Mr. Jones, I'd love to" Hermione was amazed. This was so cool! She was going to get the chance to model!  
  
"Thanks Hermione" He shook her hand "Call my office tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Jones, I will" and with that he was gone.  
  
***PRESENT***  
  
And that was how it had all begun. It has started with a party and ended with a career in modeling for Hermione. Now a 20 year old, she was the considered the cream of the crop, everyone wanted her and only Jones could have her. She lived the life many others wanted. Proud of her achievements, the brunette opened the car door, jumped in, started the car and drove...  
  
THANX FOR READING IF YOU DID, BUT I RELI NEED SOME REVIEWS, THEY DO HELP. LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND ILL READ AND REVIEW YOURZ.  
  
LUV YA ALL LOZ AND NATTY 


	2. Friends

HERE"S THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. JUST A NOTE, ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE HERE ARE MINE, NOT J.K ROWLINGS.  
  
Hermione collapsed on the couch, exhausted after a very busy day at work. Her stomach rumbled slightly, but the though of having to cook simply made her legs ache in protest. I guess it's time for my back up plan... Hermione thought, rising from her couch and exiting her apartment. She made her way across the hall to the apartment next to hers, knocking on the door. A very cheerful Ron opened the door.  
  
"Mione! I was just about to go round and invite you over for dinner. Ginny's stopped by!" He said, ushering his exhausted friend inside.  
  
"Good, because I really don't feel like cooking today."  
  
"Just sit on the couch in the living room, Harry and Ginny are in there already." He said, making his way to the kitchen. Hermione nodded and followed the front hall through to a large room further back in the apartment which contained several large couches and a large Magic Vision (a Wizards version of the Muggle TV.)  
  
"Hey Herm, did Ron go fetch you?" Harry said, making room for on the couch.  
  
"No, I came myself. I was going to scam dinner off you again." Harry grinned at his friend.  
  
"One step ahead of us."  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ginny said. Hermione turned to the red head who was sitting on another couch.  
  
"Hey! How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Work's been a bit hectic, so many raids lately." Ginny said, smiling rather tiredly. The red head had followed her father's footsteps and become head of the Muggle Relations department in the Ministry.  
  
"I know, I've been busy lately too with all these shoots."  
  
"Speak for yourselves ladies, me and Ron have been doing nothing!"  
  
"Lucky bastard, only because it's not Quidditch Season." Ginny said huffily.  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Harry said, leaning back on the couch in a relaxed position.  
  
"Shouldn't you be training or something?"  
  
"We are, we get together with the team twice a week. But because the seasons so far we don't do much."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Hermione said, shaking her head at her best friend. Both Harry and Ron were playing the positons of Seeker and Keeper respectively for the English Quidditch team.  
  
They had both matured over the years, but their sense of humour and adventure had yet to abandon them. Both boys had steady girlfriends, Harry dating a Witch Weekly Journalist he had met during an interview and Ron dating a Ministry Official in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.  
  
"Dinners ready!" Ron shouted, in a purpusely feminine voice.  
  
"Are you really sure he's not gay?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I know, I was suspicious for a while as well, but then Jessica came along and washed away my doubts." Harry said cheekily, referring to Ron's girlfriend.  
  
Hermione just shook her head as the three of them rose from their position on the couch and made their way to the dining room, where they once again resumed their seats on the wooden table.  
  
Ron came in shortly after carrying a large plate sporting a leg of lamb. All four of them licked their lips in aprehension as Ron cut everyone a slice and poured them drinks from a giant jug of butter beer in the centre of the table.  
  
"Tuck in!" He said eagerly, picking up his cutlery and attacking his plate like someone who hadn't eaten in months. Harry also attacked his plate, though in a slightly more refined way.  
  
"So you'll never guess who I met in Flourish and Blott's today." Ginny said conversationally once everyone was well into their meal.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron, both holding up a large forkful of food, dropped their cutlery in shock.  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron said disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah. You know how during the war he turned to our side? Well now he's working as an Auror."  
  
"I knew that much. I come across him sometimes when I'm called on missions." Aside from Quidditch, Harry Potter was also the Minstry's best Auror. His skills in the past at dealing with Dark Wizards had earned him a high position very quickly.  
  
However the Ministry only called him in on really serious cases, not wanting to bother the Famous Harry Potter when it came to insignificant matters, especially with his other time demanding career as Captain of the English Quidditch Team.  
  
"Really? And you never mentioned it?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"What was the point?" Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"Anyways, did you talk to him?" Hermione said, steering the conversation back to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I did. He's still very arrogant, but charming in that annoying Malfoy way. But he's not longer a prat, he's matured a lot."  
  
"Did we organize to meet him again?" Hermoine said suggestively.  
  
"Wel..l. er... we did actually." The red head said, blushing a deep red.  
  
"W... what?" Ron spluttered. "You're seeing the evil git again?"  
  
"He's not evil anymore, and he's not a git either."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't, but I'd like to believe it." Ginny said determindly. Ron sighed, obviously defeated.  
  
"Fine, I suppose I can't prevent you from seeing him, just... watch out okay?" Ron said, always the protective brother. Ginny smiled, not trusting herself to reply for fear she would enrage her older brother.  
  
Hermione smiled at the red headed girl. 'Poor girl, she's never really had a decent boyfriend because of that silly crush on Harry. Maybe Draco will be good for her... providing he doesn't hurt her. I wonder if he really has changed...'  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ONE...IF U LIKED IT PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT COZ QUITE HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE YOU CAN GESS THE PLOT COZ I DON'T RELI HAV ONE YET...  
  
R/R  
  
LUV LOZ AND NATTY 


	3. She always gets what she wants!

Hermione flopped into her queen-sized bed, after dinner with her friends and immediately smelt the cologne of her latest conquest on her pillow. His name had been Chris, and he was an actor, American actually. She hadn't really liked him that much, but after the party she had been lonely and he had come home with her. It was kind of a bet with her friend, Miriam, as to who could snag the better guy for the night. Miriam had ended up with a French producer, so Hermione had one the prize for that evening. When Hermione thought about it, that was her life really. Even though she was very involved with society's 'in' group and even though she had friends like Harry, Ron and Ginny, she was in essence, a lonely person. She filled her time up with work, and guys. Being who she was there was never a guy that wouldn't want to come home with her after a night on the town...and that was what made her what she was.  
  
Other than being known as a model, Hermione had a name as a bit of an easy girl. She slept with the rich and the powerful, and many said this was how she had made her way as a model. She remembered the first time she had ever used a guy for sex, and how bad she had felt afterwards, but now is was just a part of her life, coming as naturally to her as breathing. Don't think that Hermione wasn't talented in her field of expertise; she was the top of her field, model extraordinaire, the female equivalent of Oliver Wood. Call her what you would, but to the general public, she was seen as damn lucky.  
  
But of course, this was all on the inside. On the outside, she was beautiful, skinny, and happy, the last thing that Hermione Granger was, was lonely!  
  
She rolled over on her bed and picked up the phone on the bedside table, dialing the number. As it started to ring, she let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes. If there was one thing that calmed her down in was talking to the one person who would understand her situation completely.  
  
"Hey Oliver, it's Mione, do you have time to talk" She began after her best friend, Oliver Wood picked up the phone. It was weird, her and Oliver being best friends and holding equal positions in the modeling world.  
  
"Sure Mione, what's got you so worried" He sensed the anguish in her voice. It was weird, when you are that close to someone you can tell the emotion in their voice. "Another one slip through your fingers?" He said referring to the many guys Hermione tended to play.  
  
"No...geez Wood, if only you had to deal with the opposite sex you wouldn't be so cocky." Hermione scolded.  
  
"C'mon Mione, you know I like dicks, not chicks" he laughed. It was a pretty easy topic of discussion between the friends and a well known fact in the modeling world, that Oliver Wood was not exactly...straight. Hermione laughed, knowing in her heart that she always had a friend in this man.  
  
"Actually Oliver...I was wondering if you might be able to do a little background research on a certain 'Draco Malfoy', and how I might be able to meet him sometime soon..." Hermione said, a devious smile spreading over her lips. If she wasn't happy, why should Ginny be?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ginny collapsed into bed that night on top of the world. Draco had called her using a muggle contraption known as a phone, that she had had installed a few months ago. It was great, hearing his voice on the other end really did send shivers up and down her spine. She had never really had the chance to have a serious relationship because of this stupid crush that she had had on Harry for Goddess knows how long.  
  
When they had gotten talking she had realized how much she had been missing out on when she was pining over Harry. Draco was everything Harry was plus more, he had his own unique personality that was scarily enticing to an innocent like Ginny.  
  
Well, they had organised to meet that Sunday, at a little muggle restaurant in the center of London. *Shite, what am I going to wear* Ginny thought and she jumped up and rifled through her wardrobe. After years of pain, life was suddenly looking up.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ron Jumped into bed that night feeling his heart was light and happy. Jessica was staying over tomorrow night. This took his relationship to a new level. Poor little frigid Ronnikins, never getting any action. When he thought about it, it was pretty funny. He had never really been involved in any serious relationships; he had ended up getting with a couple of girls, Hermione among them, but never anything serious.  
  
He knew about Hermione, he was one of the few that fully understood her. He knew that she used guys and that she slept around. He was worried about her though. Harry and him both had their own pretty serious relationships, and Ginny seemed serious about Draco, she could be the only one left out, although he knew that Hermione could never be without any action!  
  
*I must remember to call her* he thought as one of his last thoughts before he drifted into sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
After her conversation with Oliver she shut off her light and drifted into dreams, not before devising a plan that was sure to get Draco in her bed. As far as she was concerned, Draco was one person she wanted, but couldn't have. When she was brutally honest with herself, she realized she had wanted him since her Hogwarts years, and she had never gotten him. She wanted him now...and Hermione Granger always got what she wanted.  
  
OKIES, WOT DID U FOLKS THINK OF THAT ONE, IT TOOK ME A WHILE AND I THOUGHT IT WOZ PRETTY GUD. HERMIONE IS SUCH A BITCH!!!!  
  
WELL I OWE MASSES OF THANX TO DREAM-SIREN (READ HER FICS) FOR HELPING ME OUT AND FOR ALWAYZ REVIEWING EACH CHAPTER WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT!!!!  
  
THANX HON!!!!  
  
PLZ CONTINUE TO R/R GUYZ...EVEN MY OTHER FICZ PLZ!!!  
  
LUV YA ALL  
  
LOZ AND NATTY 


End file.
